<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Размер имеет значение by Sandie_Zyryanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840785">Размер имеет значение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova'>Sandie_Zyryanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humour, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Довакина очень особенные отношения с одним драконом</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Love - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Размер имеет значение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…До’Риза меланхолично обозрел огромного дракона и задал ему только один вопрос:<br/>– А ты сможешь поднять каджита в воздух?<br/>Одавинг недовольно засопел. Потом еще раз покосился на До’Ризу и сопеть перестал.</p><p>***<br/>Когда ты каджит, Лунная Плетёнка судьбы может улыбнуться тебе довольно-таки насмешливо. До’Риза, которого еще недавно звали Ма’Риза, уродился Сенч-рат. Это значило, что Ма’Риза вырастет не просто большим, а очень большим. Настолько большим, что все остальные соплеменники будут в лучшем случае доставать ему едва до плеча, и то на цыпочках. К высокому росту прилагались широченные плечи и могучие мускулы, перекатывающиеся под тяжелой меховой шкурой, несокрушимые кости и тугие бедра, кулаки, одним ударом пробивающие стену, сложенную из прочных бревен, и ноги, способные неутомимо шагать целыми сутками. Другое дело, что Ма’Ризе не хотелось пробивать стены кулаками. Ему хотелось быть честным купцом, как его отец, мать и бабушка – особенно бабушка, чтоб она была здорова, потому что она до сих пор держала семейное торговое предприятие в ухоженных цепких лапках. Родители сызмальства брали Ма’Ризу с собой – охранять караван, одна его мощная фигура отпугивала вооруженных до зубов разбойников, попутно учили его торговому делу, но гораздо чаще, чем торговать в лавке, Ма’Ризе приходилось перетаскивать огромные тюки с товаром. Увы, Ма’Риза совершенно не умел отказывать или настаивать на своем.<br/>Да и зачем бы? Торговаться он все-таки научился. Друзья его никогда не подначивали во зло, а девушки – или, точнее, парни… Ма’Риза очень скоро убедился, что его размеры будут отпугивать всех парней, которые ему понравятся. Тут и настаивать ни на чем не придется – очередной пушистый красавчик, ниже его на четыре с половиной головы, будет мяться, вздыхать и тянуть «ну ты, конечно, замечательный, но, знаешь, каджит не готов… ты же раздавишь каджита, ну, или разорвешь… давай будем просто друзьями, а?»<br/>С горя Ма’Риза решил стать охранником каравана, которому и жениться-то не обязательно. Знакомый бабушки, старый и опытный клановый боец по имени До’Джарго, обучал юного купца воинской премудрости, но в итоге отступился.<br/>– Ты не годишься в бойцы, Ма’Риза, – сказал он напоследок. – С твоей статью и силой можно было бы в одиночку защищать весь клан, но ты больше всего боишься ранить противника.<br/>Ма’Ризе очень хотелось доказать До’Джарго, что он неправ, но он был прав. И когда случайно отставшего от родительского каравана Ма’Ризу настигли в Хелгене имперские солдаты и обвинили в шпионаже, он не сумел ни доказать им, что никакой не шпион, ни отбиться от них, когда его потащили на казнь.<br/>В тот день прежний Ма’Риза умер.<br/>Когда ты кладешь шею на плаху, а перед глазами валяется только что отрубленная голова казненного перед тобой солдата Братьев Бури, и ты видишь все, что видеть никогда не хотел: приоткрытые веки с тусклыми мертвыми глазами; неровно обрубленную шею, на которой запекается кровь; открытый, безвольно перекошенный рот…<br/>Когда огромный дракон обрушивается на небольшой городишко, буквально до головешек испепеляя и дома, и людей. Тех самых людей, которые хотели тебя казнить. Тех самых людей, которые должны были умереть вслед за тобой. Ты бежишь, спотыкаясь о черные, обгорелые до костей, обезображенные трупы…<br/>А потом подхватываешь каких-то людей, которые предлагали вывести тебя, попутно называя висельником – интересно, какая же это виселица выдержит Сенч-рат? – и переругиваясь между собой, вытаскиваешь из полыхающего Хелгена и понимаешь, что выжили только вы трое…<br/>Прежний Ма’Риза поднял голову только однажды – когда его попросили отправиться в Вайтран к ярлу Балгруфу и сообщить о нападении дракона. Тогда Ма’Риза опять не сумел отказаться, но следующие решения уже принимал самостоятельно. И на бой с новым драконом вышел тоже по своей воле. А потом на него снизошло что-то незнакомое, жуткое и невыразимо прекрасное – потом он понял, что это была душа дракона. А вайтранские стражники рассказали ему, что драконью душу может поглотить далеко не всякий, и что люди с такой способностью высоко ценятся, так как только они могут убить дракона насовсем.<br/>Убивать кого бы то ни было не хотелось. Но стоило закрыть глаза – и перед ними вставали обугленные тела, почти не похожие на тела, остатки доспехов, вплавленные в пережаренное мясо, обрывки кожи, пошедшей волдырями, сохранившиеся лица со страшными застывшими в последней муке гримасами…<br/>И, придя на Высокий Хротгар, чтобы учиться у Седобородых мудреному искусству боевого Крика, он назвался До’Риза – «Риза-воин». Хотя искусство быть безжалостным ему еще только предстояло постичь, и для До’Ризы оно было сложнее, чем заучивание Криков-Ту’умов.<br/>Сколько же воды утекло с тех пор? По меркам обычной каджитской жизни – совсем немного, всего несколько месяцев. Но До’Ризе казалось, что несколько десятилетий! Он уже многому научился, познакомился с Мастером Седобородых – драконом Партурнаксом и усвоил, что не все драконы плохие. Обнаружил, что у него есть настоящая группа поддержки – Клинки, которые почему-то не любят добрейшего Партурнакса. Почувствовать, что он наконец-то не один, было здорово, но До’Риза вошел во вкус самостоятельных решений и наотрез отказался не только убивать Партурнакса, но и ограничить общение с ним. Побывал на приеме у высоких эльфов Талмора – до того дня он видел этих альтмеров только издали. Добыл у сумасшедшего философа Септимия Сегония заветный Древний Свиток. Изучил Драконобой. Сразился с повелителем злых драконов – Алдуином Великим – и вместе с Партурнаксом изгнал его в Совнгард. Иногда До’Риза заглядывал в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел все тот же юноша, только немного возмужавший и похудевший, и с погрустневшими глазами. Но по-прежнему огромный и по-прежнему одинокий.<br/>Однажды один из стражников Вайтрана (самый рослый, считавшийся среди товарищей гигантом) предложил ему провести вечер вдвоем. До’Риза тогда сильно волновался – это должна была быть его первая ночь с мужчиной, хотя на то, что мужчина будет безволосым и без хвоста, пришлось еще настроиться… Но стоило ему размотать буди, как стражник вдруг вспомнил о чем-то ужасно важном и срочном, и, блеснув голым крупом, подхватил одежду и сбежал. До’Риза, вспоминая его взгляд, пришел к выводу, что дело не в том, что он там вспомнил. Просто До’Риза без одежды выглядел еще внушительнее, чем одетым.<br/>Однако личная жизнь личной жизнью (а когда ее просто нет, тем более), а сбежавший Алдуин по-прежнему оставался в Совнгарде. И на то, что он не восстановит силы и не вернется, особо рассчитывать не приходилось.<br/>До’Риза поначалу был уверен, что Совнгард – это какое-то сопредельное со Скайримом государство. Он-то знал, что с ним будет после смерти: Богиня Ветра, Хенарти, прилетит за его душой в образе ястреба и отнесет ее в Пески-Позади-Звезд. Так было правильно и понятно, и то, что души нордов отправляются в Совнгард, оказалось для него очередным потрясением.<br/>– Кто знает, что Алдуин делает в Совнгарде, – сокрушенно развел руками пожилой Клинок по имени Эсберн. – Но знай, что скоро он вернется сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, чтобы разделаться с нами со всеми…<br/>– Каджит не понимает, – ответил До’Риза. – Если старый злюка всех уничтожит, что он тогда будет жрать? Перейдет на сено?<br/>Эсберн невольно улыбнулся в ответ, и его старческое лицо покрылось сетью морщин – будто трещин. Улыбка была доброй, но в выцветших усталых глазах пряталась тревога.<br/>– Дракону не обязательно, как ты говоришь, жрать, мой юный друг, – сказал он. – Он может свернуться в большой камень и спать так в течение столетий. Собственно, они и спали, пока война между Империей и Братьями Бури не разбудила Алдуина, а тот – остальных…<br/>– Да, может, он подох, – неуверенно предположил До’Риза. – Ну, а как он живьем будет сидеть в раю? Каджит никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то, будучи живым, побывал в мире мертвых и смог вернуться.<br/>– Я слышал, – тихо сказал Эсберн.<br/>До’Риза опустил голову.<br/>– Каджит так понял, что придется укокошить старого злюку в Совнгарде, пока он оттуда не выполз обратно? Но это же каджита самого должен кто-то убить, как иначе? А каджиту в Совнгард ходу нет…<br/>– Чтобы добраться до Совнгарда, – так же тихо, но настойчиво продолжал Эсберн, – живому нужна помощь дракона. Без этого никак. Вызвать какого-нибудь дракона, пленить и подчинить его, силой заставить отвезти тебя в Совнгард и потом убить.<br/>До’Ризе вспомнился рассказ Партурнакса о том, как дракона по имени Нуминекс пленили в вайтранском Драконьем Пределе и долго-долго держали там в плену, пока он не сошел с ума. Пленитель, Олаф Одноглазый, считался одним из величайших героев. Как ни ненавидел До’Риза злых драконов, но эта история у него вызывала тошноту. Да и предложение использовать дракона как ездовое животное и убить – тоже.<br/>Как и сами Клинки с их утилитарным подходом.<br/>Но выхода он не видел.<br/>– Говори каджиту, кого звать и что делать, – сказал он.</p><p>***<br/>Ярл Балгруф отдавал последние распоряжения. До’Риза стоял, облокотясь на парапет. Суетились стражники, и Айрилет – командир стражи Вайтрана, высокая темная эльфийка – качала головой.<br/>– Ты или самый храбрый из тех, кого я знаю, – сказала она, – или самый глупый.<br/>Стражник, услышавший ее слова, посмотрел на нее более чем выразительно. По-видимому, он был того же мнения о ней самой. До’Риза уже привык к тому, что его считают свирепым убийцей, готовым прихлопнуть каждого, кто посмеет возразить или не так посмотреть.<br/>Размеры как будто располагали к этому.<br/>Но Айрилет ему очень нравилась. Прямая, решительная, привыкшая брать быка за рога, она была такой, каким всегда хотелось быть До’Ризе. А еще больше нравился ярл Балгруф. Сейчас он со своей обычной сердечной улыбкой предлагал кому-то отдохнуть, называя «сынком», и До’Риза точно знал, что это не просто слова: Балгруф действительно воспринимал жителей Вайтрана как семью. И они платили ему такой же неподдельной любовью и верностью. Так что До’Ризе вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Балгруф и Айрилет находили его глуповатым.<br/>– Каджит все рассчитал, – сказал он как мог важно.<br/>Стояло раннее утро, и лучи солнца заливали древние стены Драконьего Предела. До’Риза лишний раз восхитился Вайтраном – прекраснейшим из городов Скайрима, как ему казалось, изящными зданиями, чарующими снежными вершинами на горизонте.<br/>– О… Да… Винг!<br/>Красивое имя, подумал До’Риза. «Снежный Крылатый Охотник». И, Азура, как же он восхитителен – стремительный крылатый силуэт в небесах, на фоне зимних облаков, подсвеченных утренним солнцем…<br/>Дракон ринулся вниз, и у До’Ризы резко не стало времени восхищаться.<br/>Струя пламени, подкрепленная мощным Ту’умом, обрушилась на него.<br/>– Бегите! – едва успел крикнуть До’Риза, один из вайтранских стражников все-таки упал, но проверять, что с ним, у До’Ризы тоже не было времени. Одавинг снова ринулся на него.<br/>До’Риза бросился внутрь.<br/>Одавинг слыл молодым, вспыльчивым и упорным. Эсберн уверял, что он обязательно станет преследовать До’Ризу – и, похоже, не ошибся. На земле, вернее, на полу Драконьего Предела Одавинг потерял часть своей стремительной грации; он полз на задних лапах и сгибах крыльев, и До’Риза невольно подумал: «Пресмыкается». Будто услышав его мысль, Одавинг выпустил еще одну струю пламени…<br/>Деревянный хомут, сконструированный еще в незапамятные времена, опустился на его тело, придавив крылья.<br/>Мощная шипастая драконья голова заметалась из стороны в сторону. До’Риза подошел к плененному гиганту, с любопытством разглядывая его.<br/>Широкие крылья, голова и спина были темно-алого, словно присыпанного пеплом, оттенка, а брюхо и изнанка крыльев – синеватыми. Морда, вся в шипах, с устрашающими клыками, не казалась ни страшной, ни уродливой, в холодных глазах с вертикальными зрачками светился ум. От Одавинга не исходило ничего черного и грязного, как от Алдуина. Когда До’Риза сталкивался с Алдуином, его всякий раз будто окатывало мутной ледяной волной беспощадного зла. А Одавинг был просто разъярен и раздосадован… но в нем было что-то чистое.<br/>«Каджит не будет его убивать, – решил про себя До’Риза. – Прокатится и отпустит. И это еще моя бабушка, – чтоб она была так здорова, как этот дракон сердит, – сказала надвое, чем все закончится!»<br/>Огромная пасть приоткрылась. Одавинг смотрел только на До’Ризу, будто не замечая всех остальных. Стражники, окружившие дракона, порскнули в разные стороны, но Одавинг только заговорил. Сначала – на своем наречии, затем перебил сам себя:<br/>– Я и забыл, что ты не говоришь на драконьем… Тебе пришлось потрудиться, чтобы поставить меня в это унизительное положение.<br/>Голос у него был очень низкий, хрипловатый, – так могла бы говорить гроза или гора, и слова он произносил медленно и веско, будто роняя их с высоты. До’Риза почувствовал себя очарованным – этой вескостью, достоинством, с которой дракон воспринял поражение, своеобразной красотой его глаз.<br/>Сбивчиво и смущенно До’Риза объяснил, зачем вызвал Одавинга. Больше всего он боялся, что дракон предложит ему катиться в Совнгард на своих двоих, а еще лучше, в гробу. Но Одавинг, на удивление, отнесся к его объяснениям серьезно.<br/>– Алдуином многие недовольны, – заметил он. – Мы не уверены, что его Ту’ум сильнейший. Он доказал, что не достоин править нами. Но ты, конечно, хочешь знать, хинд сив Алдуин… где его найти? Сейчас он в Совнгарде, пожирает силлесейор… души мертвых людей…<br/>Попасть в Совнгард, по словам Одавинга, можно было только через древний храм в Скулдафне, а попасть в Скулдафн – только по воздуху. «У тебя Ту’ум как у Дова, – заметил он, – но без крыльев ты не попадешь в Скулдафн». До’Риза облегченно вздохнул: похоже, Одавинг сам догадался, что от него нужно, еще и дал возможность попросить об этом. Сам До’Риза уже настолько смутился, что не решился бы первым заговорить.<br/>– Отнеси туда каджита, – попросил он. – Отнеси, а? Каджит ни о чем больше не просит.<br/>– Только до Скулдафна, – уточнил Одавинг.<br/>– Конечно, – поспешил заверить его До’Риза.<br/>Вокруг поднялся шум.<br/>– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – заметила Айрилет.<br/>Стражник – тот самый, с которым у До’Ризы так и не вышло романа – недовольно бормотал: «Как это так? Сначала поймать дракона, потом выпустить! Выпустить дракона, где это видано!»<br/>– Ну, – спросил Одавинг, – готов ли ты увидеть мир глазами Дова?<br/>– Еще бы, – сказал До’Риза. Он залез на шею Одавинга, придерживаясь за выступы на хребте. Сидеть было не очень-то удобно, но на спине перед самой шеей у Одавинга была выемка, где можно было расположиться и не бояться соскользнуть вниз. До’Риза искренне надеялся, что Одавинг не затеет показывать в воздухе фигуры драконьего полета. Но нет, огромные крылья развернулись, взмахнули, и один их взмах унес их на добрую сотню локтей от Драконьего Предела.<br/>Тело дракона источало тепло. До’Риза раньше думал, что драконы холоднокровны, что их покрывает мерзкая на ощупь чешуя вроде засохшей рыбьей, а кожа очень жесткая. Но у Одавинга все было по-другому. Его кожа была очень плотной, но гладкой и приятной – из тех, что хочется гладить и гладить. Чешуя проступала как рельеф кожи, подобной коже ящериц.<br/>– Что ты хочешь, Довакин? – спросил его Одавинг. – Чтобы я повернул? Мы летим правильно.<br/>– Нет, – До’Риза сконфузился. – Ты… у тебя кожа гладкая…<br/>– Это имеет значение, Довакин?<br/>До’Риза умолк и сосредоточенно прислушался к ощущениям.<br/>В груди у него теснилось дыхание, отяжелевшее и рваное. Больше всего на свете ему не хотелось отрывать руку от этого сильного теплого тела. Хотелось гладить и гладить его, а потом прижаться – и не отпускать… Окончательно смутившись, До’Риза почувствовал сильнейшее возбуждение.<br/>– Для каджита имеет, – наконец выдохнул он. – Каджит все время искал кого-то… своего размера. Как ты. Все вокруг такие маленькие… слабые… и от этого злые… Каджит всегда хотел кого-то большого и прекрасного…<br/>– Ты просто безумец, Довакин, – Одавинг закинул голову на лету и расхохотался. – Предупреждаю, что в Скулдафне тебе станет не до этого!<br/>До’Риза подумал. Из всего, что он знал связанного с драконами и храмами, он вспомнил только одно слово: «драугры».<br/>– Каджит их победит, – угрюмо произнес он. – Каджит многому научился.<br/>– Вот об этом и думай!<br/>– Нет, – До’Риза стиснул шею Одавинга. – Каджит, может быть, сгинет в Совнгарде. Что же, каджит хотя бы умрет в раю, и то хлеб. Но в жизни есть не только смерть и сражения! Каджит никогда не пробовал, что такое «любовь», но каджит знает, что умрет ради того, чтобы все остальные любили друг друга!<br/>Он говорил и говорил, горячо и сбивчиво, а Одавинг, будто не слушая, молча заложил крутой вираж и опустился на склон первой попавшейся горы. Они очутились на поляне. Вокруг стояли гигантские ели; царила белоснежная, пушистая тишина, какая бывает только зимой.<br/>– Эй, – начал До’Риза, – это что, и есть тот Скулдафн, что мы туда летели? Нет? А тогда каджит стесняется спросить, через что ж мы тут сидим и смотрим на красивое?<br/>– Ты сам сказал, что в жизни есть не только смерть, Довакин, – Одавинг нескрываемо усмехнулся. – Но после Совнгарда у тебя может и не быть шанса проверить это. Не слезай, тебе нужно быть в хорошей форме.<br/>Он выгнул шею, и язык, пахнущий дымком, облизал лицо До’Ризы.<br/>Ошарашенный До’Риза позволил проделать с собой все, что придумал Одавинг. Снег набился в его шерсть, но холода он не чувствовал – рядом с Одавингом было тепло, так тепло, как нигде и никогда раньше.<br/>Ветка какой-то ели вдруг распрямилась и осыпала обоих мелким снегом. И тогда До’Риза вдруг понял, чего хочет от него Одавинг. Он наклонился к паху дракона и провел кончиком языками по теплой, манящей сизой шкуре.<br/>От Одавинга слегка пахло дымом и чем-то сухим и металлическим, но в этот драконий запах вплелась ни с чем не сравнимая нотка возбуждения. До’Риза нашел губами огромный драконий член – огромный даже для себя, наконец осознавая, почему Одавинг не потребовал от него иного. Поцеловал – сначала легко, осторожно. Мало-помалу стыдливость его уходила, он захватил сизую, темноватую головку в рот, чувствуя вкус покрывавшей ее солоноватой влаги…<br/>Одавинг выдохнул струю пламени в небо, содрогаясь, забил крыльями. От неожиданности До’Риза опрокинулся на спину, потеряв равновесие. Громадная драконья голова стремительно метнулась к нему, и До’Риза зажмурился, чувствуя, как острые драконьи клыки подцепляют его кожаные штаны и стаскивают – немного, но достаточно, чтобы язык Одавинга обласкал его так же, как совсем недавно ласкал дракона сам Доֹ’Риза. Было непривычно, и страшновато, и невыразимо приятно, и благодарность к Одавингу захлестывала головокружительной волной, и уносила – а может быть, это душа самого До’Ризы уносилась куда-то в немыслимую для живых высоту… И наконец, наслаждение заставило До’Ризу провалиться в темные глубины.<br/>– Довакин, – расслышал он как сквозь пелену. – Довакин!<br/>Слова на незнакомом языке – драконьем, что ли – были непонятны, но интонация прослеживалась четко. Таким голосом бабушка До’Ризы говорила, собирая очередной караван: «И каджит имеет вас спросить: вы что, таки купили то время по дешевке? Нет? А что ж вы смотрите по сторонам вместо того, чтобы ехать в тот Скайрим и продавать там наши честные товары открыто и нашу не менее честную скуму из-под прилавка?»<br/>– Прости, – До’Риза подтянул штаны. Настроение у него улучшилось. «Каджит счастливчик, – решил он про себя. – И умрет в раю!» – Каджит готов ехать дальше.<br/>– Залезай, Довакин, – проворчал Одавинг. – Я боялся, что ты уже не сможешь подняться. А тебе еще сражаться с драуграми.<br/>Вдалеке уже вставал полуразрушенный храм; следовало собраться и быть готовым ко всему, так что До’Риза наскоро припомнил все выученные им ту’умы и боевые заклинания, заодно проверяя сумку с лечебными зельями.<br/>– А каджит говорит тебе, что таки те драугры должны опасаться каджита, а не наоборот! Чтоб они были так здоровы, как ты ими каджита пугаешь! Ты лучше скажи: каджит тебе нравится?<br/>Одавинг распростер крылья, ловя воздушный поток, и расхохотался.<br/>– Нравится, – наконец выговорил он сквозь смех.<br/>– И что смешного ты услышал? Вернусь из Совнгарда, опять вызову тебя, и будем жениться.<br/>– А что скажут твои эльсвейрские родственники, Довакин?<br/>– Таки что-то скажут… Но каджит надеется, что мама скажет «мурр»!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>